tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky
Rocky *'Built': 1945 Rocky is a large breakdown crane who is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Rocky was new to Sodor, Gordon and Edward were skeptical about his abilities, noting that Harvey could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his cargo was properly secured, causing pipes to spill onto the Main Line. Edward was adamant that Harvey clear up the line, but the little crane engine was too small to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the docks and other places like Sodor Slate Quarry helping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. In Blue Mountain Mystery, Rocky helped clear up the broken Blondin Bridge, nearly took off Skarloey's cab and lifted Thomas on to Owen's platform. In the eighteenth season, Rocky and James attempted to help Duck get out of a flooded track, but due to James leaving before Rocky's crane arm could be secured down properly, Rocky inadverdently knocked over a signal. In the nineteenth season, Rocky was taken to Bluff's Cove to lift a beached whale onto a flatbed bound for Brendam. Duck brought him to lift Thomas out of a deep cavern after the track had collapsed, and he later pulled the pirate ship out too. He received credit for finding the ship even though Thomas had found it, which annoyed Thomas. Persona Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches, and trucks. He is a friendly crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. Basis Rocky is a Ransome and Rapier 45-ton steam crane, built around 1945. Livery Rocky is painted a dull red colour with yellow hazard stripes on his sides and back. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * David Bueno (Mexico) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails only) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; thirteenth - seventeenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Pedro Belini (Brazil) * Fernando Castro (Spain; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * One of Rocky's television series used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Rocky has a much taller cab than his basis, in order to accommodate a face. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. * In the eleventh season, it was stated that Rocky was too heavy for Thomas to move, but since the CGI switch, Thomas has been able to move him. * Since the CGI switch-over, Rocky's face has been lowered down. * In the nineteenth season, Rocky gains a tail lamp. * Rocky has no visible whistle, despite it being heard once. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Take Along (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:EdwardStrikesOut.PNG|Rocky and Edward File:EdwardStrikesOut35.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar2.png File:HideAndPeep3.png File:HideAndPeep68.png File:HideAndPeep73.png|Rocky, Percy, and Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery173.png|Rocky with Henry File:SavedYou22.png|Rocky with a CGI face File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn42.png File:HeroOfTheRails538.png|Rocky in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel14.png File:Percy'sParcel11.png|Rocky and Mavis File:SnowTracks88.png File:MistyIslandRescue20.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety21.png File:MerryMistyIsland16.png File:SurpriseSurprise59.png|Rocky and Thomas File:SurpriseSurprise65.png File:SurpriseSurprise70.png|Rocky with Charlie and Thomas File:StuckonYou28.png File:StuckonYou19.png File:GordonandFerdinand72.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain84.png File:BlueMountainMystery258.png File:BlueMountainMystery499.png File:ThePhantomExpress67.png|Rocky lifting Percy File:TooManyFireEngines55.png File:GoneFishing(episode)7.png|Rocky lifting Diesel File:FlatbedsofFear88.png File:DuckInTheWater107.png File:DuckInTheWater58.png File:DuckInTheWater105.png|Rocky lifting Duck File:TaleOfTheBrave481.png|Rocky lifting James File:ToadandtheWhale96.png File:RockySeason10Promo.png File:Rockypromoposter.png File:Side-OnRockyPromo.JPG|Side promo File:RockyCGImodelspecifications.png|Rocky's CGI model specifications File:LostatSea!2.png|Rocky as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:BoCoandRocky.jpg|BoCo and Rocky in a Magazine Story File:RomanianmagazineRockyandTerence.jpg|Rocky lifting Terence File:RomanianmagazineRockyandThomas.jpg File:DayOutWithThomasRocky.jpg|Rocky at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Rocky'sbasis.jpg|Rocky's basis Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRocky.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway prototype File:2013_Rocky.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:TOMYRocky.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterRockytotheRescue.jpg|Trackmaster Rocky to the Rescue File:Take-AlongRocky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Wind-up File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRocky.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rocky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:TrackMasterRocky.jpg|TrackMaster (original) See also * Category:Images of Rocky Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes